


Darkness

by MellindaHightop



Series: Azurite/Jasper [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellindaHightop/pseuds/MellindaHightop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azurite's self reflection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Azurite was a blue gem. They had always been blue. Dark enough to hide in the shadows, where the only thing that showed was their light blue eyes. Their hair melded into their skin, always left down unless they were sitting, then it was pulled over their shoulder so they didn't sit on it. Azurite never minded how dark they looked, how easy it was to ignore them as another shadow on the wall.

The only time they ever flinched was when they glanced down one day. Jasper had taken their hand to examine their nails which had recently gotten longer than they normally allowed. Azurite's eyes widened seeing how dark they looked against Jasper's lighter coloring. Jasper was no innocent, a warrior who fought plenty of battles. But Azurite looked like a stain on her hand, so dark in color that Jasper looked almost glowing.

Jerking their hand away wasn't an option, Jasper's grip wasn't questionable. Instead they went quiet and hoped Jasper would ignore their sudden dark mood. It threw Azurite to think that just being with the other gem was staining her with Azurite's sins. Jasper went into battle willingly, Azurite tricked people into dying. Jasper was honorable, Azurite was a theif.  
Jasper would one day stand before the Diamonds as a honored captain and would get her dues. Azurite...Azurite would fade into the back like the dark shadow they were.


End file.
